Pamiętnik pani Hanki/09
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Wtorek Przez wczorajszy dzień nie miałam chwili czasu, by pióro wziąć do ręki. Teraz jest noc. Dokoła panuje zupełna cisza. Różowe światło lampy pada na papier, miękkim obiciem wybity buduar wydaje mi się jakąś cichą i bezpieczną przystania, gdzie mi nic nie grozi. Zegar cichym cykaniem odlicza sekundy. Nareszcie mogę się skupić. Spojrzeć w zdarzenia ubiegłych godzin i we własną duszę. Więc nareszcie ją zobaczyłam! Tak. Bo teraz nie ma najmniejszej wątpliwości już, że to jest ona. Nazywa się Elisabeth Normann. W paszporcie figuruje jako obywatelka belgijska, lat dwudziestu sześciu. Wygląda jednak co najmniej na dwadzieścia osiem, a dałabym głowę, że ma trzydzieści. Trudno zaprzeczyć temu, że jest ładna. Co do jej wieku stryj Albin nie omylił się. Natomiast jego przewidywania co do jej wyglądu zostały skompromitowane. Nie jest blondynką, lecz rudawą szatynką. Nie ma oczu niebieskich, lecz zielone. Nie jest mojego wzrostu, lecz znacznie niższa i drobniejsza. Oto mamy dowód stałości męskiego gustu. Bóg wie, w jakich jeszcze kobietach durzyć się mógł Jacek. Teraz już w nic nie wierzę. Mogły być tam brunetki i rude, może nawet Chinki czy Murzynki. Po mężczyźnie wszystkiego można się spodziewać. W pierwszej chwili, gdy ją zobaczyłam, zdawało mi się, że jest tą, którą widziałam na schodach Roberta podczas pierwszej u niego bytności. Okazało się to jednak złudzeniem. Po pierwsze tamta była całkiem ruda, po drugie nieco wyższa, a po trzecie sam Robert, gdy go zapytałam, czy zna miss Elisabeth Normann, powiedział, że nigdy o takiej nawet nie słyszał. Był nawet szczerze zdziwiony, skąd wytrzasnęłam to nazwisko. Mam doń wiele zaufania i z prawdziwą ulgą opowiedziałabym mu wszystko. Jestem pewna, że tak dzielny człowiek jak on znalazłby wyjście z sytuacji. Potrafiłby coś doradzić, w jakiś sposób mi pomóc. Niestety, najsolenniej obiecałam stryjowi nie zdradzić się przed nikim ani słówkiem. Zresztą skoro stryj uważa, że należy milczeć – musi mieć rację. Trzeba polegać na jego doświadczeniu. Podziwiałam to jego doświadczenie. Dzięki niemu odkryliśmy to, cośmy zdołali odkryć. Ale opowiem wszystko po porządku. Więc w niedzielę wieczorem przechodząc z Totem i z jego kuzynem Łoboniewskim przez hall „Bristolu” zobaczyłam stryja pogrążonego w lekturze jakiejś gazety. Był w smokingu. Notabene jest to jedyny człowiek, który w smokingu nie przypomina kelnera. W trakcie kolacji poproszono mnie do telefonu. Oczywiście nie był to telefon, lecz stryj. Nie tracąc na próżno czasu, pokazał mi strzępek papieru listowego. – Czy poznajesz to pismo? – zapytał. Poznałam natychmiast. Było to jej pismo. Poznałabym je w piekle. Okazało się, że stryj dał gruby napiwek pokojówce sprzątającej numer p. Normann, by dostarczyła chociażby kawałeczka papieru z pismem Angielki. Na skrawku widniały słowa: „...nd I now in Wars...” Prawdopodobnie był to urywek zdania: I jestem teraz w Warszawie. Zresztą papier był ten sam. – A teraz – powiedział stryj – czy chcesz ją zobaczyć? – Gdzie ona jest? – zaniepokoiłam się. – Siedzi na sali. Mały stolik za drugim filarem. Jest sama, ubrana w ciemnozieloną suknię i w pelerynkę ze srebrnych lisów. – Czy ładna? – zapytałam. Stryj błysnął monoklem i powiedział: – Firts class. Zrobiło mi się przykro i pomyślałam, że stryj przesadza. On jednak dodał: – Opamiętaj się, mała, i nie rób tylko do niej żadnych min. W ogóle postaraj się na nią jak najmniej zwracać uwagi. Możesz popsuć wszystko. Chodzi o to, by się nie spostrzegła, że się jej przyglądasz. Pomyśl: wystarczy jej zapytać kelnera o twoje nazwisko. Znają cię tu zbyt dobrze. Najsolenniej obiecałam stryjowi powściągliwość. I najwyżej trzy lub może cztery razy podczas całej kolacji spojrzałam w jej stronę. Nie mogłam tego robić częściej, gdyż siedziałam do niej prawie tyłem. Natomiast Łoboniewski najwyraźniej do niej robił oko. Niedługo zresztą, gdyż natychmiast po zjedzeniu kolacji wyszła. Cóż mogę o niej powiedzieć? Jest dobrze zbudowana i zgrabna. Chodzi w ładny sposób. Ubrana jest pierwszorzędnie, chociaż model jej sukni raczej przypomina Wiedeń niż Paryż. Toto przez całą kolację zanudzał mnie wypytywaniem, co mi jest i czy nie jestem chora. Ach, ci mężczyźni. Im nawet do głowy nie przyjdzie, że w duszy kobiecej mogą się przewalać całe światy przeżyć. Gdyby czytali Nałkowską, zrozumieliby, co się w nas dzieje. Nie mówię już o Tocie, który oprócz „Jeźdźca i Hodowcy” nie bierze do rąk drukowanego słowa. Ale że taki Jacek ziewa przy „Bogumile i Barbarze”, to jest doprawdy skandal. Powiadają o kobietach, że są zagadkami. Nie mogą nas zrozumieć, a gdy mają możność poznania nas przez literaturę kobiecą, wolą grać w bridża. Ciekawa jestem, co Robert o tym sądzi. Muszę kiedyś z nim na ten temat pomówić. Nawet po powrocie do domu dzwoniłam do niego, lecz nikt nie odpowiadał. Co prawda była już godzina druga. Mógł spać i mieć wyłączony telefon. To nawet dobrze, że to robi. Te kobiety go na pewno zamęczają, telefonując o Bóg wie jakich godzinach. Ponieważ od rana ciotka Magdalena dostała raży sprzątania, ze stryjem musiałam się umówić w cukierence na rogu. Mogę się tam z nim widywać bezpiecznie, gdyż nikt z towarzystwa do takich cukierenek nie zagląda. Stryj był zadowolony z siebie. Okazało się, że w nocy szła mu dobrze karta, a poza tym zebrał dalsze informacje o tej kobiecie. Widział jej paszport na własne oczy. Wiedział, że bardzo rzadko wychodzi z hotelu, że nie wysyła, przez służbę przynajmniej, żadnych listów i że przybyła z Wiednia. (To i ja sama wiedziałam po tej jej sukni. Mój wzrok nigdy mnie nie zawodzi). – I cóż zrobimy dalej? – zapytałam stryja. – Nie będzie to rzeczą łatwą – zaczął – ale teraz należy pójść w dwóch kierunkach. Przede wszystkim trzeba zwrócić się do jakiejś belgijskiej wywiadowni czy też do biura detektywów, by dostarczono nam szczegółowych informacji o tej pani. Zaraz wytłumaczę ci, mała, dlaczego jest to ważne. Otóż miss Elisabeth Normann nie wydaje mi się osóbką tuzinkową, zwyczajną, taką, jakich tysiące możemy spotkać. – Dlaczego? – powiedziałam. – Czy dlatego, że ma na rudo zrobione włosy? Uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową. – Nie, kochanie. Nie dlatego. Zastanów się: czy normalna dziewczyna wkrótce po ślubie bez słowa wyjaśnienia porzuca swego męża? Czy normalna dziewczyna przez szereg lat nie daje o sobie znać, by później wrócić, odnaleźć męża wtedy, gdy on już szczęśliwie zawarł ponowne związki małżeńskie, i domagać się od niego, by odbudował pierwsze swe ognisko domowe? Nie, kochanie. Tak się nie zachowują zwykłe panny. A czym się różnią zwykłe od niezwykłych? Otóż tym, że niezwykłe mają również niezwykłe życie. – Aha – domyśliłam się. – Stryj sądzi, że przez biuro detektywów dowiemy się o tej kobiecie rzeczy, które by ją kompromitowały. – Tak – potwierdził. – A jeżeli nie kompromitowały, to w każdym razie, które by nam umożliwiły zaszachowanie jej ze swej strony. Musimy wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że nie wiemy, w jakim stadium pertraktacji znajduje się z nią Jacek i jak się do niej ustosunkowuje. O ile jednak mogłem sobie wyrobić o nim sąd, raczej skłonny jestem przypuszczać, że nic pozytywnego w tym kierunku nie zrobił. Zapewne ogranicza się do perswazji, które na nią mają tyle wpływu, ile groch na ścianę. – I ja myślę tak samo. – Właśnie. W tych warunkach oczywiście jego pozycja jest prawie beznadziejna. Natomiast jeżeli będziesz mu mogła dać do ręki jakieś środki walki, kto wie, czy rzecz nie przybierze zupełnie innego zabarwienia. To jedno. Drugi kierunek naszych poczynań jest nie mniej trudny. Mianowicie będę starał się osobiście poznać tę panią. – Stryj? – Tak, ja. – Ale w jakim celu? By się z nią rozmówić? – Ach, bynajmniej. By ją poznać. Każdy człowiek ma jakieś słabe strony. A zwłaszcza kobieta. Każdy człowiek może się z czymś wygadać, a zwłaszcza kobieta. Każdy człowiek ulega nastrojom, a zwłaszcza kobieta. Otóż wyzyskać to wszystko będzie moim zadaniem. Ponieważ zaś miss Elisabeth Normann nie robi wrażenia ani osoby brzydkiej, ani odpychającej, przypuszczam, że podejmując się tego zadania, nie narażam się na rzecz przykrą. – No, dobrze. A w jaki sposób stryj ją pozna? – Od razu powiedziałem ci, że to nie będzie rzeczą łatwą. Z zebranych dotychczas przeze mnie wiadomości wynika, że dama ta nie widuje się z nikim, nie telefonuje prawie wcale. Oczywiście są to informacje służby hotelowej. Oczywiście poza hotelem może mieć znajomych, z którymi się spotyka. Dla poznania jej będę się tedy musiał uciec do jakiegoś triku, do jakiejś sztuczki. – Ma już stryj pomysł? – Na razie mam ich za dużo i póki nie wpadnę na właściwy, nic w tym kierunku nie przedsięwezmę w obawie przed zepsuciem całej sprawy. Następnie stryj wydobył z kieszeni kartkę, gdzie miał już zanotowanych kilka adresów biur wywiadowczych w Brukseli. Po krótkiej naradzie wybraliśmy jeden z nich, wzbudzający największe zaufanie. Stryj sam miał zająć się korespondencją z tym biurem. Żegnając się jeszcze ostrzegłam go: – Trzeba pamiętać, że ta kobieta na pewno zna moje panieńskie nazwisko. A w każdym razie nietrudno będzie jej się tego dowiedzieć. Otóż stryj nie może jej się przedstawić jako Niementowski, bo wówczas z miejsca nabrałaby podejrzeń. Uspokoił mnie z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Nie bój się. Gdybym wszystkim kobietom przedstawiał się swoim nazwiskiem, od dawna musiałbym założyć harem. „Jaka szkoda – pomyślałam sobie – że nie znałam go wtedy, gdy był młody. Przed ośmiu laty był dla mnie uosobieniem pożeracza serc. Wszystkie moje koleżanki, które go znały, były tego samego zdania. Pisywały doń listy, usiłowały zdobyć jego fotografię i wystawały pod jego willą. Niestety, dla biednej Lilki skończyło się to tak smutno. Ciekawa jestem, czy jej mąż wie o tym. Słyszałam, że się bardzo kochają. Muszę do niej kiedyś napisać”. Po powrocie do domu zastałam bombę. Ledwie otworzyłam drzwi wejściowe, gdy do przedpokoju wbiegła ciotka Magdalena i piorunując mnie spojrzeniem powiedziała szeptem: – Dobrze, żeś przyszła. Czeka tu ktoś na ciebie. W pierwszej chwili przeraziłam się. Chociaż Robert jest taki opanowany i taki rozsądny, mogło mu nagle strzelić do głowy, by tu wstąpić. Wprawdzie nie powiedziałam mu swego nazwiska, ale zna mój numer telefonu. Przez biuro numerów nietrudno się dowiedzieć, do kogo należy. Prosiłam, by tego nie robił, i obiecał mi, a w jego obietnice bezwzględnie wierzę. Lecz rozumiem również, że są takie chwile, w których mężczyzna nie może zapanować nad swoimi porywami. (Jest to nawet ładne). Mimo woli zaczerwieniłam się, lecz następne słowa ciotki rozwiały moje obawy. Ciotka mierząc mnie druzgoczącym spojrzeniem dodała: – Przyszedł znowu pośrednik w sprawie placu. Zdumiałam. W żadnym wypadku nie mógł to być stryj. Zostawiłam go przecież w cukierni. – Dziwnie się zmienił – syknęła ciotka. – Teraz wcale nie przypomina swojego poprzedniego wyglądu. A może jest to jakiś oszust-prestidigitator, który charakteryzuje się do każdej wizyty? To powiedziawszy sapnęła i wyszła do jadalni, z lekka trzasnąwszy za sobą drzwiami. Weszłam do salonu. Przy lustrze na brzeżku krzesła siedział mały, tłusty jegomość, o czerwonych policzkach i kartofelkowatym nosie. Gdy zerwał się na równe nogi, wcale nie przybyło mu wzrostu. Omal nie roześmiałam się na myśl, że stryj Albin mógłby się tak charakteryzować. Mały, owalny człowieczek, idealnie łysy, miałby wielkie szansę występując w panopticum jako człowiek-jajko. Długo i obszernie zaczął mi wyjaśniać sprawę placu na Żoliborzu, cen rynkowych i kandydatów na kupno. Mówił szybko z tym nieznośnym ugrzecznieniem, które cechuje ludzi źle wychowanych. Myślę, że jest to ich broń przeciw wyrzuceniu za drzwi. Człowiek narażony na obcowanie z takim typem zniewolony jest do uprzejmości pomimo odczuwanego wstrętu. Nie słuchałam zresztą tego, co mówił. Łamałam sobie głowę, jak wykręcić się przed ciotką. Wreszcie w tyradę pośrednika zdołałam wedrzeć się kilkoma słowami, wyjaśniając, że absolutnie nic nie wiem o placu i że ta sprawa obchodzi tylko mego męża. Gdy wyniósł się, jak za dotknięciem różdżki czarodziejskiej zjawiła się ciotka, triumfująca i karcąca samym wyrazem swojej twarzy. – Nie wyobrażam sobie – zaczęła – co może skłonić takiego pośrednika do aż tak jaskrawych metamorfoz. Raz jest wytwornym, interesującym dżentelmenem, drugi raz pospolitym osobnikiem, o mało atrakcyjnym wyglądzie. Raz nieomylnie zastaje ciebie w domu, innym znowu razem zawodzi go intuicja i zjawia się wówczas, gdy ciebie nie ma. – Moja ciociu. To był po prostu inny pośrednik. Jeżeli ciocia sądzi, że w Warszawie jest tylko jeden pośrednik od handlu nieruchomościami, ciocia bardzo się myli. Zamaszyście potrząsnęła głową. Obawiałam się, że jej wszystkie szpilki z włosów wylecą. – Moja kochana – powiedziała – byłoby wszystko to wytłumaczalne, gdybym nie wiedziała, że Jacek powierzył tę sprawę jednemu, dokładnie jednemu pośrednikowi. Nie trzem ani pięciu, lecz właśnie jednemu, temu, który stąd wyszedł przed chwilą. Byłam przygotowana na ten argument. – I ja wiem o tym. Ale wiem również, że pośrednicy uciekają się do pomocy swoich kolegów po fachu, jeżeli chodzi o szybkie znalezienie kupca. Poprzedni mówił mi właśnie, że jednemu z jego przyjaciół powierzono sprzedaż naszego placu i że on znalazł chętnego nabywcę. Zresztą, jeżeli ciocię tak interesują ludzie tej profesji, żałuję, że mi ciocia o tym wcześniej nie powiedziała. Właśnie zbliża się karnawał i z przyjemnością specjalnie dla cioci urządzę Bal Pośredników. Spodziewam się, że ciocia nie będzie się nudziła. Wyszła obrażona i do wieczora nie odezwała się do mnie ani słowem. Może nareszcie wybiłam jej z głowy te niedorzeczne podejrzenia. Dziś tylko na chwilę mogłam wpaść do Roberta. Po pierwsze, on jest bardzo zajęty w związku z jakimś bilansem czy czymś takim, po drugie, musiałam być u rodziców. Ojciec jutro wyjeżdża na polowanie. Robert jest czarujący. I taki delikatny. Napomknęłam, zupełnie od niechcenia, że nie podoba mi się jego pokojówka, a natychmiast zgodził się ją odprawić. Oczywiście zaprotestowałam. Wcale mi na tym nie zależy. Wystarcza mi to, że przekonałam się, jak mało przywiązuje wagi do jej obecności w swoim domu. Jest zresztą rzeczą zrozumiałą, że człowiek o pewnych wymaganiach estetycznych woli mieć służbę nie rażącą swoim wyglądem. Jacek przecie również dba o to. I Józefa, chociaż jest bardzo niezgrabny, trzyma dla jego reprezentacyjnej aparycji. U rodziców zastałam generała Długosza, kolegę ojca z lat szkolnych. Jest to najmilszy jego kolega. Rozpieszczał nas obie od dziecka. Zwłaszcza przepada za Danką. Jest to jeszcze dla mnie jeden dowód, że w swojej naturze nie mam zazdrości. Nie lubiłabym go za to, że wyraźnie woli moją siostrę. Mama przyjęła mnie całą stertą historii i historyjek, które mnie nic nie obchodzą. Dowiedziałam się, o czym mówiono na fajfie u kanoniczki Walewskiej, o czym u państwa Zdziechowskich i to jeszcze, że lekarze stwierdzili u wujka Kazia raka wątroby. Matka zdawała się być tym bardzo przejęta, chociaż wujek Kazio mieszka stale w Szkocji i nie widziała go od dobrych czterdziestu lat. Swoją drogą dziwi mnie u starszych ten nadmiar zainteresowań rodzinnych, to co stryj Albin z abominacją nazywa „familienbadem”. Zarówno ojciec, jak i mama pisują moc listów do najdalszych krewnych, każą mi nazywać wujkami panów, których nigdy w życiu nie widziałam, cmokać w rękę jakieś ciotki, dziesiąta woda po kisielu, zajmować się małżeństwami i chrzcinami w paru setkach domów, rozsianych po całej Polsce i Europie. Ojciec nazywa to więzią rodzinną, stryj nazywał uwięzia, a mama bez zająknienia umiała powiedzieć: – To przecież wcale nie jest człowiek obcy, lecz wujeczno-cioteczny brat mojej rodzonej siostry ciotecznej. I z tego tytułu musiałam z jakimś bubkiem być na ty i wysłuchiwać, jakie premie dostał za swoje cielęta, hodowane gdzieś na Podolu. Ojciec krótko wypytał, jak się czuję, zrobił dość łagodną aluzję do wyjazdu Jacka bez pożegnalnej wizyty i zaraz zabrał generała, by mu przez godzinę pokazywać dwa nowe obrazy, które właśnie nabył. Ach, te obrazy! Cały ogromny dom napełniony jest od sufitu do podłogi obrazami. Ojciec uchodzi za mecenasa sztuki i nic nie mam przeciwko temu. Sama lubię ładne widoczki czy główki. Ale nie można mieszkać w galerii obrazów. Pamiętam, co to była za awantura, gdyśmy z Jackiem urządzali sobie mieszkanie. Ojciec wielkodusznie ofiarował kilka podobno wspaniałych płócien. Jak zapewniała mama, przeżył niemal tragedię, wyrzekając się ich dla ukochanej córki i zięcia. Do tego stopnia był do nich przywiązany i tak je cenił, że kilka tygodni zwlekał z decyzją. Jakież było oburzenie ojca, gdy się przekonał, że powiesiliśmy je w przyszłym dziecinnym pokoju i u ciotki Magdaleny. Nie chciał słuchać żadnych wyjaśnień, że zrobiliśmy to tylko na razie. Nie mógł zrozumieć, że w naszym nowoczesnym mieszkaniu po prostu nie pasowałyby ani do salonu, ani do buduaru, ani do gabinetu. Przez prawie pół roku był na nas obrażony, a wiem od Danki, że zdobył się na jedno tylko słowo potępienia: „Barbarzyństwo!...” W ogóle głównym zarzutem wysuwanym przezeń przeciw Jackowi było niedocenianie przez Jacka znaczenia literatury, muzyki i plastyki. Ojciec nie bierze tego pod uwagę, że Jacek ma moc innych zainteresowań. Jacek świetnie zna historię, uprawia prawie wszystkie sporty, śmiało może uchodzić za jednego z najlepszych automobilistów-dżentelmenów w Europie, a poza tym mało kto zna się tak na polityce międzynarodowej jak on. Nie jest zresztą już tak zupełnie obojętny na sprawy sztuki. Nie można jednak przesadzać. Jeżeli chodzi o ojca, zawsze dziwiłam się, kiedy miał czas zajmować się tym wszystkim. Przecież brał zawsze bardzo czynny udział w życiu społecznym, jego zajęcia zawodowe i olbrzymia praktyka pochłaniały mu w każdym dniu wiele godzin. Nie opuszczał przy tym żadnej lepszej premiery w teatrze, na niektóre koncerty specjalnie jeździł za granicę, umiał na pamięć kilometry wierszy polskich i obcych. Dziwni są ci starsi ludzie. Pod jednym względem dom rodziców jest niezastąpiony. Myślę o spokoju, który w nim panuje. Wpływa na to nie tylko uregulowany tryb życia ojca i mamy, Danki i nawet służby, lecz i coś nieokreślonego, co otacza mnie, ilekroć tam przyjdę, atmosferą bezpieczeństwa, świadomością, że nic tu nie może stać się nagłego, zaskakującego, wytrącającego z równowagi. Wprawdzie nie twierdzę, że mogłabym zawsze przewidzieć, co powiedzą mieszkańcy tego domu lub ich goście. Wiem jednak z całą pewnością, że nie powiedzą nigdy nic wywołującego gwałtowny sprzeciw ani nic drażniącego, Jeżeli mam dużo taktu (Toto zapewnia mnie, że jestem najtaktowniejszą kobietą na świecie), sądzę, że zawdzięczam to tej temperaturze duchowej, jaka panowała zawsze w domu rodziców. Zdaniem stryja mama jest głupia. Być może, że nie odznacza się szczególniejszą inteligencją. Ale w normalnym życiu towarzyskim można się nie obawiać z jej strony szczególniejszych błędów. Zresztą, mój Boże, jeżeli taki mądry człowiek jak ojciec mógł z nią wytrzymać przez tyle lat i nadal ją kocha, a w każdym razie szanuje i jest do niej przywiązany, nie mogę się zgodzić ze stryjem. Albo muszę przyjąć, że wśród zalet kobiecych zalety umysłowe nie grają poważnej roli. Próbowałam na temat mamy mówić z Danką, lecz ta dogmatyczka zawsze uchylała się od dyskusji. Niewątpliwie jest znacznie inteligentniejsza od mamy. Przysięgłabym, że musi dostrzegać – jak to nazwać – że mama jest ograniczona pod wieloma względami. Konsekwentnie jednak udaje, że tego nie widzi. Całkiem serio zwraca się do niej o radę w przeróżnych kwestiach. Robi to nawet namaszczeniem. Asystowałam nieraz przy tych ceremoniach i śmiać mi się chciało obserwując, jak Danka podsuwa matce kolejno własne sugestie, a później z największą powagą dziękuje jej za radę, której przecież wcale nie otrzymała. Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, od najwcześniejszych lat nie widziałam (widocznie podświadomie) w mamie żadnego autorytetu. Kocham ją oczywiście i kochałam zawsze. Ale instynkt kierował mnie zawsze w chwilach krytycznych do gabinetu ojca lub w sprawach drobniejszej wagi do bony czy nauczycielki. Miałam przy tym ten spryt, że bynajmniej nie ukrywałam przed mamą swoich przeżyć, lecz mówiłam z nią o nich jako o rzeczach ciekawych, jednakowo nas obchodzących, nie wymagających wszakże ani pomocy, ani wskazówek. Dzięki temu między mną i mamą wytworzyła się zwyczajna przyjaźń, w której żadna ze stron nie miała przewagi, przynajmniej poty, póki nie zaczęłam myśleć samodzielnie i nie nauczyłam się na świat patrzeć krytycznie, już nie przez okna mieszkania rodziców, lecz własnymi oczami. Od czasu mego zamążpójścia stosunek ten znacznie się rozluźnił z tej prostej przyczyny, że miałam już Jacka, do którego inteligencji nigdy nie straciłam ufności, a który nader żywo interesuje się wszystkimi moimi sprawami. Ojciec wybierał się do Hołdowa na dziki. Miało być duże polowanie, w czternaście strzelb, i mama zdecydowała się jechać również z tego względu, że niektórzy panowie przyjeżdżali z żonami. Próbowała wprawdzie jeszcze teraz namówić mnie, bym ją zastąpiła w Hołdowie, lecz czyż mogłam bodaj na kilka godzin wyjechać z Warszawy w tym okresie, gdy lada moment w sprawie Jacka nadejść miały nowe wyjaśnienia. Stosunkowo wcześnie wróciłam do domu. Okazało się, że stryj nie telefonował, za to Halszka aż pięć razy. Mniejsza o to. Nie mam jej nic do powiedzenia, a nie spodziewam się, by ona mogła mi zakomunikować coś, co by mnie obchodziło. To jest zła i fałszywa kobieta. Bardzo dobrze, że los ją za to tak ukarał. Niech się trzyma swego idiotycznego Pawła, który też na pewno ma już jej powyżej uszu. Kończę pisanie, lecz jeszcze pewno długo nie zasnę.